Like a Time Bomb Set Into Motion
by Rhinos.Vs.Unicorns
Summary: James and Carlos are just two average teenage boys, with less than average feelings, and some events could really make those feelings skyrocket.  Jarlos and some Kogan.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, I got requested to do more on my Jarlos one-shot, so I'm just making a different story. Little different beggining here. Hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: No shit I don't own the boys**

_***~*~It's so late but I wanna start this anyway!~*~***_

Carlos let out a moan as he bucked his hips up into the boy on top of him. Being ridden by that lean, muscular, tan body, his hips being steadied by those long-fingered hands, it was always so amazing. He leaned forward and screamed in pleasure as he let his partner slam into him again. Carlos squealed as James thrust further into him, hitting that one spot that drove him crazy. He could hear muffled moans and mutters from James, he could feel his arms around him, his dick pounding into him, his legs working by his sides. Carlos could feel the slight sheen of sweat that covered James's body as he thrusted into him, long and hard.

"Carlos, Carlos," he heard a voice in the background and ignored it, letting himself enjoy the treatment James was giving him.

"Carlos!" there it was again. Carlos felt himself being shaken, and this time not by James.

"Carlos, wake up!" Carlos finally recognized the voice as Logan when he gained consciousness.

"Hmm," Carlos blinked awake, putting a hand up to show Logan that he could just shut up with the 'Carlos, Carlos' already. There was only one dude he wanted to hear that from.

The latino looked around. He had his sheets twisted around him and his pillow had been thrown off his bed. Carlos felt sort of hot and he could feel his dick relaxing from the erection he'd had just minutes earlier. He blushed. Logan must've seen what went down.

"Have an interesting dream last night?" Logan smirked smugly at him.

Carlos just nodded and scratched the back of his neck.

"Nice," Logan prodded further, "who about?"

"J-," Carlos stopped himself for a second, thinking fast. "J-J-Jennifer," he stammered out.

Logan nodded and cracked a sideways grin, "It did sound like you were making a J sound. But dude, which one?"

"Yes," was Carlos's first reply, not thinking the question through.

"Wow, all three? You aim high in your dreams, Carlos," Logan teased with a laugh.

"I sure do," Carlos told him with an innocent grin.

_**~*~*So technically he wasn't lying in that last line...*~*~**_

"We need to party tonight," James said decisively as the four walked out of Rocque Records. They had just finished recording a new song, and Gustavo had been an extra pissy mood. He was especially mad because Carlos coughed like twenty seven times during recording and James almost fell asleep. Logan had tripped over everything in sight when they tried to rehearse the dance and Kendall had just yelled back at Gustavo the entire time. They were exhausted.

"Why party?" Logan asked, "I just wanna sleep."

"Yeah," Kendall agreed, "I can barely talk from all that screaming at Gustavo."

"I'm up for partying!" Carlos said in excitement, beaming up at the taller boy. James smiled at him and ruffled Carlos's hair.

"Alright, buddy," James told him, "then we'll party. Without these losers," James motioned to Kendall and Logan, who rolled their eyes.

When they got back to 2J, James and Carlos went off to get ready for the party (James had to pick out an outfit for Carlos or else he would drive all the girls away, apparently). Kendall flopped down on the couch, and Logan grabbed a soda and tossed Kendall one before taking a seat next to him.

"Man, I wish we could go to the party," Kendall grumbled, taking a sip of his soda.

"I know, dude," Logan told him, "but we have to let James and Carlos have their James and Carlos time. I caught Carlos again this morning."

"Wow," Kendall blew air out of his mouth, "I still haven't caught James. I'm not sure he really knows himself yet."

"That's James for you," Logan said, clicking his toungue.

After a few hours of James prepping them, The Hollywood Super Party Kings of Hollywood were finally ready and made their way out to 2J.

"See ya after we score, bitches!" James called over his shoulder and did a peace sign to Kendall and Logan.

_***~*~To the party!~*~***_

"This party sucks," James said in disgust, glaring at his drink, "even the drinks are bad." He scanned the dance floor, looking for prospects. He rolled his eyes, finding none.

"I don't know," Carlos mused. He looked up at James with his big brown eyes, "it's not so bad."

"Oh come on," James rolled his eyes, "there is NO ONE interesting here."

Carlos flinched a little.

"Well, I mean, y-we're here," he told James, "so it's clearly at least part awesome."

James laughed and put a hand on Carlos's shoulder. "Carlitos, we come to parties to find new people. Not hang out with the same old ones."

Carlos flinched again and followed James out onto the dance floor, where he had apparently spotted some "prospects."

_**~*~*Let's head back to 2J*~*~**_

"So Logie," Kendall said wih a smug grin, "what do you wanna do tonight?"

"I dunno," Logan admitted, "you wanna just watch a movie?"

Kendall smiled and they put in a movie. It was some stupid slasher movie, the kind where the killer appears behind every a door and the dumb blonde girl with big boobs just so happens to open the winning one.

"Hah, this is so stupid," Kendall scoffed as the movie started with a scream.

"I know, right? Totally not scary," Logan agreed.

About 20 minutes later, the boys were huddled into each other, screaming bloody murder. Occasionally they glanced up at the TV, but something scary always appeared and they shoved their faces into each other's shoulders again.

They waited out the movie, breathing sighs of relief when the ending credits came on. Logan and Kendall pulled apart a little, looking into eachother's eyes.

"It's over," Kendall whispered. The low light caught in the yellow flecks of his eyes, making the green glint like it had golden sparkles in it. Logan's eyes were dark and lusty; they reflected every emotion Kendall seemed to be putting out.

Logan turned his head away suddenly and caught his breath. In one move, Kendall reached Logan's chin and turned it towards him, tipping it up a little to reach better. He leaned down and captured Logan's lips, moving his own against them. Logan caught on quickly and opened his mouth to let Kendall slip his toungue in. Their toungues worked against each other, but together at the same time. Logan let his hand fly to Kendall's neck and pull him down onto him, deepening the kiss. Kendall ran a hand through Logan's thick, dark hair as they kissed.

"Wow," Logan breathed when they finally pulled apart.

Kendall cracked a grin. "We should let James and Carlos go out without us more often."

_***~*~Back to said James and Carlos~*~***_

James shook his head, trying to clear his blurred vision. The party had actually started to seem pretty good about four shots ago. Now, however, it was on its way back downhill. James felt lost, he didn't have his bearings and the room spun around him. The music was too loud and all of the faces were unfriendly and unfamiliar. All but one.

James practically fell onto Carlos. He put his arms around the little latino's shoulders, steadying himself.

"Carlos," James breathed into his ear.

"Yeah dude?" Carlos said. His heart rate sped up a little.

"Lesss' dance," James slurred and grabbed Carlos by the hips. He brought Carlos infront of him and began to grind on him, letting the music guide them.

"James?" Carlos asked.

"Ssshh," James quieted him, "just dance."

Carlos obeyed and leaned and swayed with James.

James's vision sharpened pretty quickly. The blurry slowed down world around him suddenly went into overdrive. The colors were clearer and the people looked much more real. He suddenly became aware of exactly what he was doing, and exactly who he was doing it with. Strangely enough, it didn't bother or even shock him. He felt like even if he wanted to, he just couldn't stop grinding with Carlos. He was drawn to him. Carlos was his anchor in the insanity, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

"Carlos," James mumbled, when the song ended, grabbing Carlos's shoulders and turning him around.

"Yeah James?" the smaller boy replied.

Wordlessly, James crashed his lips into Carlos's. He gave no warning and didn't hold back at all, he just kissed. He wrapped his arms around Carlos's waist and Carlos reached his arms up to pull at his hair. James pushed Carlos up against a nearby wall and cornered him, pushing his toungue deeper into Carlos's mouth. Carlos clearly didn't mind being dominated and just went along with whatever James did, letting out a moan of pleasure. They didn't pay any attention to their surroundings, who could be watching, or the consequences. They were the only two people in the world, as far as they were concerned.

_**~*~*End of this chap!*~*~**_

**A/N: Hey hey hey! I hope you guys liked this! I did a Jarlos one shot, and I got requested to continue it, but I wanted to leave that as a oneshot. Instead, I decided to do this. Review if you thought it was any good;) Also, I'm going away for the next week, so I won't have an update up for another week. Sorry:( But I'll update as soon as I can!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey! I'm back from my trip and have finally written this thing and am happy with it. Now, I'll be updating regularly, and you have full rights to PM me and yell at me if I don't :)**

_***~*~Now we're in James and Kendall's room the next night~*~***_

James shoved his face into his pillow, trying to collect his thoughts. Just barely 24 hours ago, Carlos had been nothing but a friend. A best friend, sure, but that was it. Completely heterosexual. Now, his head was spinning, and it definitely wasn't the alcohol anymore.

He groaned, not caring that Kendall was watching his frustration. He'd have to talk to him soon anyways. At the moment, James was trying to wade his way through his confused brain, thoughts everywhere.

It wasn't the first time he'd kissed a guy. Once a dude at school pinned him to a locker and kissed him, but that was just weird. And once on a dare, he made out with Jett for three minutes. That had been awful. Jett was sloppy, in a bad way, like he was trying to be purposely. When Carlos kissed, it was sort of sloppy, but there was a natural flow to it. Not forced, more like he was just caught up in the moment. And James could not deny that Carlos had a very talented toungue, and sickly sweet lips from the drink he'd had before.

James shook his head. He'd been pretty drunk at that party. Somehow, he remembered it all crystal clear. The way Carlos's hands tugged and pulled at his hair and jeans, the way he bit his lip, and the way he ground to the music. It was all completely sharp and tangible, and James could swear he could still taste it. As much as he'd like to deny it, James knew it wasn't some drunk mistake, and he really didn't regret it. Much.

"K-k-Kendall?" he eventually managed to stammer out, "Can I talk to you?"

James could've sworn he saw Kendall smile for a second before he put on a serious face.

"Yeah dude," Kendall said, turning to face James, "what's up?"

"Promise you won't freak out," James said before he started. He didn't think Kendall would hate him, or even have a problem with it, but he wanted to be sure.

"I promise," Kendall told him.

"Alright," James sucked in a breath, "I-I've been feeling- a little confused."

"Confused?" Kendall said with a raise of his eyebrows. This was exactly what he'd expected, but he didn't want to come right out and say it.

"Yeah... You know, like, _confused_," James told him, putting more emphasis on the word this time.

"Oh!" Kendall realized, or pretended to, "Well that's not that surprising, to be honest. Come on, who's confusing you?"

James gulped. "C-C-Carlos," he said in a whisper.

"And what happened with Carlos?" Kendall came over and put an arm around James's shoulders.

"At the party, we, we- we made out. And we danced. Like grinding. And now I'm just kind of, confused," James admitted.

"Hey, dude," Kendall soothed him, "it's okay. Why don't I try and get Logie to see what Carlos is feeling, right now, other than hunger, and you get some sleep. Okay?"

"Yeah, alright," James agreed, starting to feel like a little kid who had a nightmare. "Thanks, Kendall."

"Anytime," Kendall gave him a hug and left to go find Logan.

_**~*~*Now to go find Logie-bear*~*~**_

"Hey hot stuff," Kendall said, slapping Logan's ass as he walked up to where Logan was getting himself a drink at the counter.

"Kindle!" Logan hissed, "What if someone saw you?"

"Ehh," Kendall waved a hand in the air, "I could pass it off as a joke. Now, I have more news."

Logan nodded and walked over to the orange couch, Kendall in tow.

"Spill," he told him as they sat down.

Kendall reached out with one hand and swatted Logan's cup, the soda inside sloshing to the floor. He smirked at Logan.

"Dude!" Logan said.

"Sorry," Kendall replied through his chuckles, "you were so asking for it."

"You're annoying," Logan replied. Kendall kissed him quickly and went and got paper towels.

"Ok," Logan said after they had cleaned up the spilled drink, "_Talk_."

"Alright," Kendall said, cracking a grin, "our boys finally did it. They went there."

Logan spit out some of his drink onto Kendall, who just laughed.

"They what?" Logan asked incredulously.

"Dude, they didn't go all the way," Kendall told him, "they just made out and grinded and stuff."

"Okay," Logan sighed, "then good fo them. It's about time."

"I know right?" Kendall said, "Only apparently, seeing as they're dumbasses, it's not that simple. James is freaking out, and he kinda admitted everything to me in a panic."

"So..."

"So I need you to go talk to Carlos, because no one can get inside the Wild Carlos Brain like you can, Logie."

"Aaah," Logan said. He smirked at Kendall, who had that look in his eyes where Logan just knew what he was thinking. Logan came and sat next to Kendall, who instantly kissed him, slipping his toungue gently into Logans mouth and holding one side of his face. Logan smiled and bit at Kendall's lip a little, letting his hands make their way up to the blonde's neck.

"Guys?" came a small and confused voice from the doorway.

The pair quickly pulled apart and snapped their heads up to see their short, heltmet-wearing friend standing in the doorway to his and Logan's bedroom.

"I'm just gonna... get a glass of water," Carlos announced awkwardly, sounding scared. He ran to the sink, filled his glass, and raced back to his room.

"I'll go talk to him," Logan said, hopping up from the couch.

"I knew the smart one would come through," Kendall said with a smirk as he put his feet up on the coffee table.

_***~*~Now to Logie and Carlitos's room~*~***_

"Carlos?" Logan asked gently as he pushed the door to his room open. Carlos was lying on his bed, staring up a the ceiling. He had his hands folded on his stomach and his expression was a mixture of confused, frustrated, and thoughtful, something only Carlos could pull off.

"Yeah?" Carlos replied, turning to look at Logan, who instantly blushed.

"Look, about back there," Logan said, searching for his words, "Kendall and I are kind of... Together, ever since that night when you and James went to the par-"

Carlos half-groaned, half-whimpered and rolled over so he was face down on the bed.

"Carlos, is there anything you want to talk about?" Logan asked gently.

"Nuh-uh," Carlos told him, shaking his head stubbornly.

"Then why are you upset?"

"'M not," Carlos mumbled into his pillow.

"Yes, you are," Logan told him sternly.

"No."

"Fine," Logan said, "then I'll just go make out with Kendall. See ya later," he turned to leave the room.

"It was so good!" Carlos finally cried out just as Logan got to the door.

Logan turned on his heel, trying to hide his smile. '_Works every time_,' he thought.

"What was 'so good?'" Logan asked cautiously.

Carlos sat up, looking worried. "At the party, I, I-I, I made out w-with J-J-James," he stammered out.

"And did you like it?" Logan prompted, already knowing the answer.

Carlos answered with a serious look, his big brown eyes wide and dreamy. "It was _awesome_," he whispered.

"So what's the problem?" Logan asked.

"It's so confusing! I don't really know if I like him, or he likes me, or if I was a bad kisser, or if it'll happen again, or what's going on!" Carlos ranted. A tear slid down his face and he quickly sniffled and wiped it away.

"Hey, hey," Logan said, sliding a comforting arm around Carlos, "It's okay. Why don't you get some rest and you can talk to James later, okay?"

"Okay," Carlos replied, wiping away one more little tear before he lay down in his bed, pulling the covers tight around him.

_**~*~*That's that!*~*~**_

**A/N: So this chapter was kinda fluffy and kinda angsty. I know you were probably hoping for some form of Jarlos, but I promise, it'll be in the next chapter. It just didn't fit in this one. Review if you liked it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi! Okay, I'm sorry this update came slower than I would've expected. Still, it could be worse, right? Alrighty kiddos, lets get on with it.**

_***~*~So some of you are gonna be really pissed at James for a moment but I swear it'll go away~*~***_

James smirked to himself. He had a _plan_. He had a _good _plan. Of course, if the plan didn't work, he had no idea what he'd do. Then again, if the plan did work, he still had no idea what to do. Actually, he didn't really know which outcome was the better one, so he really wouldn't know if it worked or not. Maybe it working was inevitable, since no matter what, he'd get some sort of result. Then again, whatever that result was would probably create problems. Maybe it wasn't such a great plan. But it _was _a plan.

Kendall was standing at the counter, taking something out of a cupboard. James watched as he pulled out a cup. He gulped once and crossed the room before Kendall could go to the fridge or wherever.

Just like that, heart racing, James grabbed Kendall by the shoulders and turned him around to face him. He leaned forward and kissed Kendall, still holding his shoulders. Kendall froze with no idea what to do other than return the kiss, his lips moving with James's for their split second sloppy kiss.

"Nope," James said when he pulled his mouth off of Kendall's, their lips making a popping sound as they disconnected, "Thanks buddy."

"James, what the fuck was that?" Kendall yelled, grabbing James's arm so he couldn't run away.

"Well, you see, it was my plan-"

"Your plan? What plan was that?"

"My plan was-"

"What if Logan saw! He'd think I was cheating on him!"

"What did you say?" Logan asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Logan, I, um, hi," Kendall said awkwardly.

"Why would I think you were cheating?"

"You see, because, um, James, well, we, um."

"You what?"

"I kissed Kendall," James suddenly blurted out, "but it was nothing, I just, I didn't mean to, and um, it was a-"

"Did you kiss back?" Logan looked straight at Kendall, his pale face flat and unreadable.

"I- well, I- um," Kendall froze, wide-eyed, like a deer in headlights. He couldn't lie to Logan. "Yes," he finally said, "I did. But Logan, it was a mistake, it meant nothing, we just-"

Logan said nothing, just stormed out of the room and slammed the door shut behind him.

Kendall turned to run after him, and James called out behind him.

"Kendall! Wait! I'm sorry! I'll talk to Logan! I can explain this! It was a plan!"

"Shut up James, just shut up. I'm going to find Logan," he closed the door to 2J, leaving James standing alone in the kitchen.

"What's going on?" a small voice came from behind him.

James spun around to see Carlos standing in the doorway to his and Logan's room, his favorite blanket wrapped around him. His eyes looked tired, as they only did when Carlos had just woken up. His short black hair was ruffled and he didn't even have his helmet on yet.

"I-" James pointed to the door, but no words came out of his mouth. He just stood there and looked at Carlos, not having the heart to tell him everything that had just happened right then.

"I'm just sorry in advance, okay?" he told him, barely able to keep eye contact with the smaller boy.

James tried to forget the look of Carlos's sad and confused eyes as he turned on his heel and walked out the door of 2J to go find Kendall and Logan and hopefully clean up the mess he had made.

Bad plan. Bad plan. Very bad plan.

_**~*~*Out to the hallway!*~*~**_

"Then why did you kiss back!" James heard Logan's shaky voice yelling from down the hallway. He wished they'd be quieter, the last thing he needed was the entire Palm Woods hearing about everything that'd been going on over the past few days.

"I don't know!" Kendall hissed, considerably lower than Logan, "I didn't know what else to do! He just came up and grabbed my shoulders and kissed me. And I mean, you know James is stronger than me! It's not like he was raping me, I wasn't gonna fight him off! And then he pulls away, and he's all 'Nope, thanks buddy!' He was saying it was a plan or some shit, and I just, I don't know."

"Does he like you?" Logan replied, this time quieted down.

James froze, waiting for the answer.

"I don't think so," Kendall decided after deliberating for a moment.

James relaxed a little, glad Kendall hadn't been too mislead.

"Look, Logan," Kendall told him, "In James's defense, he's been really confused. I think he was just trying to figure things out."

"I guess," Logan replied, starting to sound more understanding, "it must suck to be confused like that."

James cringed. Did they pity him? He did not like to be pitied. Of course, at this point, it was better than them running around calling him a dickhead.

"Yeah, we should probably go talk to him," Kendall agreed.

'_Shit_,' James thought, they were coming his way. He could hear the couple's footsteps going around the corner, and he kind of just wanted to melt into the wall.

"James?" they asked together when they saw him.

"Oh, hey," James said, "I thought I heard you coming. Look, about my plan-"

"Were you eavesdropping?" Kendall asked, motioning between him and Logan.

James gulped and bit his lip, looking anywhere but at the two boys standing in front of him.

"Just tell us about your plan," Logan said, rolling his eyes.

"Okay," James blushed, "well, I kissed Kendall because I wanted to know if I like guys, or just, um-"

"Carlos," Kendall finished for him.

"Yeah. But when I kissed Kendall, I felt nothing-"

"Nothing," Kendall confirmed, looking at Logan.

"So I guess my plan worked?" he finished.

Logan stood there and looked at him for a moment.

"Okay," he finally said, "that actually does make sense. Just don't kiss Kendall anymore, got it?"

James nodded vigorously to show that he'd listen to the smaller boy, "Got it. I promise."

"James?"

He turned at the sound of the voice he'd recognize anywhere to see Carlos walking out of 2J, dressed in his boxers and a t-shirt, but thankfully without the blanket.

"Yeah?" James responded.

"What were you sorry about?" Carlos asked, his voice unsteady and quiet.

"Come on Carlos, I need to talk to you," James said gently, feeling bad about what he'd already put Carlos through, even before that morning.

_***~*~Ta da!~*~***_

**A/N: Ok, this did not come out how I planned it at all, I completely changed course when I was writing, but I like it better this way. The other way was a lot less dramatic. Also, you guys have no idea how painful it was for me to write this for two reasons:**

**1) Kames is my OTP and I hate writing a bad Kames kiss that was a mistake or whatever. If that scene had been in most of my fics, they'd make out intensely then fuck like rabbits and fall in love.**

**2) There was sad Carlos and sad Carlos shatters my heart and stomps on it til it's crushed into a million little pieces and I feel like an absolute bitch for writing it.**

**So there you have it. Review por favor!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi! Please do not kill me for not updating for soo long:/ I swear, I'm not usually like this, but this story for some reason just isn't coming to me. I'm in the middle of a Kames also, and I guess I've just been really wrapped up in that. I know it's only been like a week, but for me that feels like a long time soo... yeah.**

**Here's chapter 3!**

_***~*~Listening to Time Bomb to get a little inspiration...~*~***_

"W-what's going on?" Carlos asked cautiously, looking up at James.

"Carlos, sit down, I- I have something to say," James told him. He rubbed his hands together and let out a deep breath as Carlos took a seat on his bed.

"Ok," Carlos said.

"Um, well, do you remember the party the other night?"

"Yeah," Carlos said awkwardly, biting his lip. He knew James was going to tell him that it was a mistake, that them hooking up like that could never ever happen again. He figured James would get up and run off with some pretty girl with curves and hips and big boobs, a girl who was calm and cool, and nothing at all like Carlos.

"So, uh, about what happened," James started to say carefully.

Carlos put up a hand, "You know what, it's okay James. I get it. You don't like guys that way, or at least not me. It's fine. Whatever. I won't tell." A tear streamed down Carlos's cheek and he wiped it away quickly, trying his hardest not to show the pain of rejection from someone he never even had.

"Carlos," James said gently, almost smiling, "that's not what I was going to say at all."

"It's not?" Carlos asked quietly. He picked his head up cautiously, as if he was afraid to believe his ears.

"No," James told him in a warm tone, "look, Carlos, that night got me so confused. Like, _so _confused. Until then, I was sure I was straight."

"Yeah, me too," Carlos agreed, thinking of all the dreams and daydreams he'd had about James beforehand, and how hard it'd been to hide how much he liked the boy. Maybe he was lying through his teeth, but it was just to not be quite as vulnerable. He was vulnerable enough already.

James smiled at him and nodded, continuing, "But that night, it was- fantastic. I was really drunk. Like, _really _drunk. I barely remember a thing. But somehow, that part of the night, with you, it just," he gulped, having no idea where he was getting his words, "everything stands out. I remember how the blinking red and purple lights reflected in your eyes and off your skin, I remember how the smoke from the stoners hung in the room, how you moved so smoothly, and, most importantly, I remember what this felt like."

With that, James leaned forward and pressed his lips to Carlos's. Carlos didn't know how to react it first, it really wasn't that many times that he'd been kissed. Still, his hand naturally went to the side of James's face, his thumb pressing against the smooth skin. He could feel a little bit of rough stubble scratching at his finger, and at his face. To be honest, Carlos had always envied how fast James grew it, knowing girls found it sexy. Now, he was understanding where they were coming from.

"You like my scruff?" James said jokingly as they kissed, a smile playing across his lips.

"I do," Carlos replied. When he opened his mouth to speak, James slipped his toungue inside and Carlos let it explore his mouth.

"One more excuse not to shave," James mumbled.

"Hey James," Carlos said when they pulled from the kiss, "why were Logan and Kendall mad at you?"

"Oh, that," James bit his lip and turned a little red, "Well, I um, I kissed Kendall. But it's okay, I explained the situation to them, he's with Logan-"

"You _what_?" Carlos demanded angrily. There he was, thinking he was special, that he was the only guy James was putting his lips on. Stupid Carlos, the others _had _always said he was naive.

"Carlos, it was nothing. I don't like him, he's with-"

"Oh, so Kendall's taken, so you settle for second best? Is that what's going on here?" Carlos's eyes brimmed with tears, part sad, part angry.

"No, Carlos, we both know that isn't true," James began in a begging tone.

"At least I'm second best," Carlos growled, "Or have you made out with Logan too?"

"You're jumping to conclusions! Look, it was a-"

"Wow, really James? Come to think of it, you two did get pretty damn close during that whole sneakers thing. Do you just want to make out with one of your best friends, and I'm the one who's convenient?"

"That's not it at all!" James called after him, but it was no use. Carlos got up off the bed and walked away, slamming the door behind him and leaving James alone. He was glad he hadn't admitted everything to James, at least he could leave with the slightest bit of dignity.

He shook his head. Bad plan. Really, really bad plan.

_**~*~*TA DA*~*~**_

**A/N: OKay, that was so so short, and I'm sorry to make you wait so long for such a short chapter. Still, I wanted it to end on that note, for like, suspense, you know? Anyways, sorry for their behavior. I promise I'll try to get the next part done faster! Reviews motivate me ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey hey hey! Oh my god, I've been busy and jesus christ does time fly. I SWORE I would get this chapter up faster, and I'm really sorry I didn't. Anyways, I'm gonna trywriting this shit now.**

_***~*~Now we pick up right where we left off!~*~***_

James let out a sigh and got up off of Carlos's bed, ready to chase down the energetic and now apparently heartbroken latino.

"Where are you going?" Kendall and Logan asked in unison as he sprinted past them in the kitchen.

"I have to go find Carlos. And actually, I could use your help," James replied, his words hurried.

Kendall and Logan shrugged, "I don't see why not," Logan said, "we have nothing better to do."

"Nothing?" Kendall said suggestively, running a finger down Logan's chest and raising his eyebrows.

"Kindle!" Logan giggled, "Come on, we gotta help out a friend."

"Yeah, do the right thing, you horny bastard!" James told him hurriedly.

"Oh, how many times we've told our little Jamie the same thing," Kendall said sarcastically.

"Shut up," James rolled his eyes and grabbed both boys' arms, "come with me."

He dragged the pair out of the apartment to go find Carlos.

_**~*~*To the lobby!*~*~**_

"No, you have to talk to him!" Kendall hissed at James.

"He won't listen to me!" James replied.

The three boys were hiding near the elevators, watching Carlos relaxing at the pool.

"Well somebody's gotta talk to him!" Logan chimed in.

James and Kendall turned their heads and looked at Logan, then back at Carlos, then back at Logan. They then looked at eachother, smiled, nodded, and turned back to face Logan.

"No," Logan put his hands up, "not me! James has to talk to him!"

"He won't listen to James," Kendall said carefully.

"Come on Logan, he'll listen to anything you say!" James added with a grin.

"_Please _Logie," Kendall tilted his head and smirked at Logan, knowing he had him sold.

"Oh, alright," Logan muttered and walked off to the pool.

James and Kendall watched as Logan sat down by Carlos and started talking to him in a low whisper. Carlos sat up and paid attention immediately, cringing at times, smiling at others, but altogether seeming to get Logan's point.

"Shit, they're coming," James breathed as Logan and Carlos got up and walked towards where he and Kendall were watching.

"And?" Kendall replied, "Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Well yeah but-"

"But nothing," Kendall rolled his eyes, "now go." He pushed James out into the lobby, where he stumbled to a stop in front of Carlos.

"Hi," Carlos said quietly, offering James a doubtful smile.

"Hey," James waved awkwardly and grinned at Carlos.

"Well, this sucks. People are staring. Go upstairs," Kendall said. He pushed them towards the elevator and added, "We won't be back until you two are finished."

"What?" Carlos yelped.

"Oh don't worry, we'll have our own fun without you. Guitar Dude will let us use the van," Kendall assured them.

"_What_?" This time it was Logan's turn to be scared.

"Oh you know," Kendall winked and grabbed Logan's arm, dragging him away through the lobby.

"Well," James said. He rubbed his hands together, "upstairs?"

"Upstairs," Carlos nodded and smiled again. Was he smiling too much? Was he not smiling enough? He had no idea.

They got into the elevator, each staring at the walls, at their feet, at the doors. The awkward silence made the elevator's usually medium sized space seem tiny and suffocating.

James smiled and opened the door to 2J for Carlos, letting the latino lead the way. They both instictively sat down on the orange couch and gave eachother tight smiles.

"So," James finally said. He looked at Carlos, keeping the eye contact for the longest they'd held it since Logan brought Carlos back.

That was enough. Seconds later, they were kissing. Carlos leaned close to James, letting James lead and dominate. James slipped his toungue into the smaller boy's mouth and shifted on the couch so he was fully facing him. James pushed Carlos back a little, and Carlos leaned in compliance, his hips moving up and closer to James's and his shoulders falling back.

James pushed his hands up under Carlos's shirt, pulling the fabric away in seconds. He ran his hands over Carlos's torso and down his sides before his hands went to the waist of Carlos's pants. They stayed there as he kissed Carlos's neck, and Carlos reached up and tangled his hands into James's hair. James moved back up and planted a kiss on Carlos's lips before taking Carlos's jeans off. Carlos smirked and unbuttoned James's shirt when he was done and James shrugged it the rest of the way off, tossing it to the floor.

"This is a lot more fun than talking," Carlos said with a smile. He put a hand on James's neck as they kissed, James moving to straddle him.

"Actually, I bet this is what Kendall meant," James whispered into Carlos's ear. He licked at his hear a little, when Carlos reached up to undo James's pants. James smirked and kissed Carlos, distracting from his task. Still, they managed to get the jeans off and James lowered himself so their bodies were pressed together.

"These are all we have left," James growled as he snapped the waistband of Carlos's boxers. He rocked his hips and Carlos went with him.

"How 'bout we get rid of them?" Carlos suggested innocently. His big brown eyes met James's and he winked, running a hand down James's side and slipping a finger under James's boxers.

"Oh you wanna play that game, huh?" James replied. He started to kiss Carlos's neck and moved down to his shoulder, sucking and biting at the skin and surely leaving several hickeys.

"Mmm, okay," Carlos replied. He slid his other hand down James's back and pulled him closer. James just kissed him harder, moving up to Carlos's mouth. Their teeth clicked together and James put his hands on Carlos's shoulders, digging his nails in a little.

"James," Carlos moaned. He bucked his hips up into James's, getting a smirk from James.

"Now?" James asked with sparkling hazel eyes. There was a thin sheen of sweat covering his muscular body and he had a mischevious grin.

"Now," Carlos demanded. He kissed James quickly and smiled as James slid his boxers off.

"Turn over," James growled. Carlos did as he was told and James took off his own boxers.

Carlos gulped, the first pang of doubt hitting him. Would it hurt? He was sure it would. Still, it was worth it.

He tensed as James slid his first finger in, taking in a sharp breath.

"Shh, it's okay," James assured him. He kissed the back of Carlos's neck and slid a second finger in. He scissored them for a moment before pulling them out quickly.

"James," Carlos said pleadingly.

"You ready?" James asked carefully.

Carlos nodded and yelped a little as James started to slide in. He took a deep breath and James slid in a little more.

"Mmm, Carlos, you're so tight," James moaned.

"Oohh," Carlos moaned loudly. The pain was starting to dull and Carlos let himself become consumed with pleasure.

"You like that?" James growled. He thrusted harder, getting squeals of pleasure from Carlos.

"Yesss," Carlos moaned, "harder."

James breathed heavily and went faster and faster. Carlos gasped for air underneath him, bucking his hips along with James.

"Carlos!" James screamed as he rode through his orgasm. Carlos moaned loudly and did the same, collapsing onto the couch as soon as James pulled out of him.

"Hey," James said gently, "that was _great_."

"It was," Carlos agreed, "even better than dancing with you."

"Well that's what you were doing, right?" James said with a laugh. He kissed Carlos lightly on the lips.

"_Guys_, I didn't mean on the _couch_!" a voice exclaimed from the doorway.

James and Carlos snapped their heads up, turning bright red when they saw Kendall and Logan standing in the doorway. Logan's face was flushed red and Kendall just looked like he was trying really hard not to laugh. He failed and doubled over in laughter.

"Now _that _is a stain we're gonna have to explain to your mom," Logan finally said.

_***~*~And that was that!~*~***_

**A/N: So, that was the end of the story. I hope you guys liked it! Please review, and sorry for being such a slow updater with this.**


End file.
